


Tattoo

by Tivaholic



Category: NCIS, tiva - Fandom
Genre: F/M, TIVA - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tivaholic/pseuds/Tivaholic
Summary: Tony and Ziva get matching tattoos on the first wedding anniversary.
Relationships: Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo
Kudos: 20





	Tattoo

They had been married a year. Yet nobody knew. They suspected that Gibbs knew but they couldn’t be certain. Ziva awakened from her slumber and looked over at her husband. Her husband of a year now. She had never been loved so much in her life until she met him. Tony DiNozzo was her other half, her lover, her husband, and her soulmate. 

She rolled over to face and looked at his handsome face that she had gotten used to seeing every morning and every night. Something that she wouldn’t trade for the world.

Tony rolled over and faced her and smiled. This was his life now. No more parties, no more one night stands, and he was more than happy with that.

“Good morning.” He said, still with sleep in his voice. If there was anything that he learned about her in the last 3 years of dating and marriage, it was that she loved his morning voice. And his interrogation voice. There were times when she would pull him aside at work and pull him into the closest supply closet. 

“Good morning.” She leaned in and placed a small kiss upon his lips. Running her hand through his hair making him purr into her mouth. When they pulled apart, Ziva had the widest grin on her face.

“Happy anniversary.” He said, pulling her closer to him. Ziva’s smile became wider, if possible. 

“Happy anniversary, Tony.” She rested her forehead against his. Tony looked up like he normally did when he had an idea. Her eyebrows furrowed. 

“Let’s do something crazy.” He eventually spoke aloud. Ziva’s eyebrows furrowed even more.

“Like Abby crazy?” She said with a chuckle. Tony laughed. Nobody could meet Abby’s level of crazy.

“Maybe pull something out of her book.”

“Like what?” 

“Let’s get a tattoo.” She sat up, eyes twinkling with surprise. Never removing her hand from his head. 

“I already have a tattoo, Tony.” Tony smiled, knowing exactly where that tattoo was, on the inside of her thigh. It was a cyclamen, the native flower of Israel. Something to remind her of her homeland, the place of her birth, where she was raised. 

“I know you do. But why not us both get one? Together?” Ziva smiled. Leave it to Tony to make a permanent decision in a matter of seconds, and for her to agree to it.

“What would we get?” 

“Let me think.”

“Don’t hurt yourself.” She laughed, which in turn caused Tony to smile. He always loved her laugh. It could make his worst days turn into the best ones he’s ever had. He wouldn’t give that up for the world. Now he really had to think. This was a permanent fixture on both of their bodies. All of a sudden an idea popped up in his head.

“What about the Eiffel Tower?” Ziva’s eyes started to glisten with tears, remembering their time in the city of love. The place they didn’t dare speak about for years. She nodded, agreeing with his decision. If she wanted a permanent tattoo on her body, then why not do something that resembled the love she had for the man in front of her.

“That is perfect.” She said as she leaned and gave him a passionate, sweet kiss. Tony smiled into the kiss, figuring this option would be a winner. He deepened the kiss. The tattoo could until later.

Two hours later, after two rounds of lovemaking and a shower, they were finally leaving their apartment to get some food and then head to the tattoo parlor. They ended up eating outside of the pizza place that they loved. While there, they decided on where they were going to put the tattoo. After they paid for their food they headed to the tattoo parlor they knew Abby frequented. As they walked into the door, they were hit with the smell of ink and leather. The looked at each other and smiled. This was a spur of the moment decision but they both loved the idea of having a tiny piece of the place they first admitted to each other that they loved one another on their bodies. Conveniently, there were 2 artists available at the time of their arrival. 

“What can we do for you two today?” One of the artists made their way over to them. 

“We would like to get a tattoo. It’s our wedding anniversary.” Tony spoke up. He was excited about the end result of this. He hoped Ziva wouldn’t regret it. Ziva could sense this and wanted to reassure him that she was just as excited about this as he was. She remembered the pain from getting her first tattoo. After all that she had been through though, this was going to be a piece of pie.

‘No that’s not right. Piece of cake. Yes!’

“Well, congratulations. What are you two looking to get?” 

“The Eiffel Tower,” Ziva said, wanting to show Tony she wasn’t backing out of this. The tattoo artist nodded her head, calling over her friend to help with both of them. 

“Where would you like to get them? Any colors?” The second artist asked, having heard the previous conversation between them and her friend.

“On our wrists, something small, but noticeable.” Ziva looked down at her left wrist. They wanted it to be on their ring hand. They had their wedding ring to symbolize their marriage and their love, but this tattoo would symbolize them, as partners, as lovers, and as husband and wife.

“And we want it in black.” The artists both nodded and started drawing up the tattoo so they could see what it would look like. 45 minutes later, they came back with perfectly identical tattoos that were just the right size and beautiful, just like the real tower. They both smiled at the tattoo, it looked amazing.

“Is this what you two are looking for?” They both nodded, this was exactly what they wanted. The artists smiled, ready to get started. They led Tony and Ziva over to their chairs, lifted their left arm, and began to work on the purposeful tattoo that they had created. It took 30 minutes to fully finish. When they were done, they looked at each other’s to make sure they were both right and that there were no mistakes. The last thing that they wanted was a messed up tattoo. They both smiled at the beauty of the tattoo that was small and went vertical. On the inside of their wrists, the top of the Eiffel Tower starting at the top of their wrist and was about an inch long. It had perfect detail and inking. Perfect. The artist wrapped the tattoos and told them that they should keep the wrap on there for 3-4 hours before washing it and rewrapping it. 

“Have a good day and Happy Anniversary.” 

Tony thanked them for their work, paid for their new additions, and walked hand in hand back to their car. They got a call from McGee to come to the office to sign some papers that Gibbs was getting impatient about. They agreed and were at the Navy Yard in 15 minutes. They walked in hand in hand, just now remembering the had their wedding rings on. It had been a year of marriage, their friends deserved to know by now.

They walked into the bullpen and saw that Abby and McGee were only two there. The two saw their hands intertwined and Abby squealed out of excitement.

“I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! You owe me twenty bucks, McGee.” She ran over and hugged them in her usual Abby bear hug. 

“How long have you been together?” She yelled, headslapping Tony on the back of the head to emphasize her anger at them for keeping this from them.

“Dated for 2 years and have been married for 1.” Both Abby and McGee’s jaws dropped.

“You’re married?!” Abby screamed. Adding another headslap to Tony’s head.

“Hey! Only Gibbs can do that. And Ziva.” Tony complained. He didn’t like being hit unless it was out of affection. McGee was the one that noticed the wrap around both of their wrists.

“What’s that?” He finally piped in after the initial shock of them being married dialed down. Tony and Ziva smiled.

“They are tattoos. We actually just finished having them done when you called in, McGeek.” 

“Did you go to the place downtown?” Ziva nodded.

“They were very nice people, Abby. They did an amazing job.” Abby looked at the tattoos, noticing that it was the Eiffel Tower and gave her a knowing look.

“I knew something happened in Paris. You both gave wonky answers to who slept on the couch. I knew something had to have happened! McGee, you owe me another 20.” Abby walked over to him stretching her hand out, waiting for him to pass the money, which he eventually did. Abby ran back over to Tony and Ziva and gave them another Abby hug.

“I’m so happy for you guys!” Tony and Ziva smiled at each other. 

This was the first wedding anniversary, and it already felt like the best one, but knowing Tony, he would top it next year with a new crazy idea. But they had time until then. Right now all the could focus on was each other.

And that’s the way it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this little fic! I had this idea the other night and it totally stuck with me. I have never had a tattoo so I hope I at least got some of the process right.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Reviews are always welcome!


End file.
